Jurrassic Park&Big Time Rush: The Adventure Begins
by ll Rainy Days and Mondays ll
Summary: An Adventure Some many years in the making. :  rated T for lang.
1. Look, More people to die I mean live

_The beautiful trees… The soft meadows… Isla Sorna. My Home. I am Leah Isabella. Daughter of Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler. And I am a trapped victim._

_**CHAPTER 1: Hey, Look. More People to die- I mean live.**_

_**Leah's Journal:**_

_Dear Journal,_

_It was dawn and I'd been hiding since midnight. The Tyrannosaurs put up a fight real good. But I managed to get the chicken from him. In other news, Supposedly a plane crashed on the other side of the island._ _We're going to check it out after I finish writing & cleaning my spot in the RV. I'm done already so… I'll write more later._

_**NORMAL POV:**_Leah ran her fingers through her ragged curled brown hair and her brown eyes searched through the RV for her tennis shoes. She shrugged, and peered out, looking for any activity.

_Nope. Time to run._

She took off out of the RV and headed for the Jeep. Leah jumped in, pushed out the baby raptors, and hotwired the Jeep. It revved up, and Leah smirked. She stomped on the gas pedal and headed towards the other side of the island. She was followed by a group of Raptors, but she smiled at them. They roared and headed in a different way. Leah approached the wreck, and gasped. It was on fire. Her mom and dad were putting it out, and they called for her to help. Leah grabbed the fire extinguisher and hurried out to help them. She pulled the lever and put the fire out. Then, Leah and her mother ran to help the survivors.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked the 5 kids that had burns covering them. "Do we look okay?" the brunette girl yelled (Katie). "Sorry. Stupid question." Leah said, "I'm Leah, and this is my mom, Ellie." Ellie waved, and the blonde boy spoke, "I'm Kendall. This little lady is my sister Katie, and these are my best friends, Carlos, Logan & James." The three boys waved. Alan, who was getting Leah's jeep ready, walked up, "Please tell me you didn't have a guardian that died on _**that**_plane." Katie looked down. Kendall whispered, "She's dead.." Leah groaned, "Not again." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Kendall asked Alan, who in turn put his hand on his shoulder. "She's used to all the cute boys dying off by dino- I shouldn't say. It's a surprise." He chuckled and walked away.

_**WITH Leah**_:

'_Stupid boys. Always dying. Why should I fall for him?'_

"Leah!" her dad yelled from behind her, "Stop right now!" She kept walking, "LEAH ISABELLA!" "WHAT?" she screamed and turned around. "Oh crap. RUN!" Leah and Alan took off running, screaming "EVERYBODY RUN!" Leah grabbed Katie's hand and picked her up, "C'mon Girly! You're sure as hell not fast enough!" The T-Rex followed them the whole way back to the Jeeps. Leah threw Katie in the front seat, and tried to hotwire it. "Damnit! It's dead! Gimme that red cord!" Leah said, pointing to a jumper cable. Katie handed it to her, but it was too late. The T-Rex had caught up to them.

_**AN: JP & BTR Crossover. I'll Post it in Both. **__**J**_


	2. Protecter, Stories & Lovers

**CHAPTER 2: Protector, Stories & Lovers:**

Katie screamed as the T-Rex stepped on the end of the car, and rolled it. "KATIE!" Kendall screamed, but Alan shushed him.

Leah grabbed Katie's hand and held onto it, "Girly, Shush! It's gonna be okay!" Then a claw came in, and scratched Katie's back. Leah pulled her forward and Leah, was the one who got _seriously _injured. Leah screamed out, and Ellie screamed out. Leah held onto Katie tight, to stop the blood, and tore off her own shirt. She put it on Katie's back and the blood soaked it up pretty quick. Katie started to tear up, but Leah wiped her little tears. "Girly, it'll be over soon. I promise. So just stay quiet.. And he'll leave." Katie nodded and held onto Leah. "I promise to keep you safe, Girly." Leah whispered. Katie smiled a little. She had a protector.

Alan sighed in relief as the T-Rex roared and wandered off. "What the fuck was that?" Kendall said. Logan knew. "We're on Isla Sorna, aren't we?" Alan smirked and put his arms on their shoulders, "Welcome to Isla Sorna, boys. Or as I call it, Your own personal hell."

_**LATER IN THE NIGHT:**_

The Boys were in denial, Katie wouldn't leave Leah's side. Alan was looking for clothing for the newbies, while Ellie was tending to Leah and Katie's wounds. Katie winced and Leah held her hands, "Guys, you should've seen this girly. She was so brave." Leah said, smiling.

Kendall stood at the edge of the RV. "You know, this is the first time Leah's smiled in a long time. She really likes the little one." Kendall turned to see Alan watching him. "I can see why, this place is hell!" Alan laughed, "I told you. This place ain't nothing like home…." Kendall looked at him curiously, "And where exactly is 'home'?" Alan sighed, "Montana…. I miss it terribly. This place is all Leah's ever known…. I feel terrible. I brought us here…" Kendall put his hand on Alan's shoulder, and Alan continued, "Tell me son, Do you wanna hear a story?" "Depends. Do I have a choice?" Kendall said. Alan shook his head, "No. So here's the story….

_The wealthy billionaire and dinosaur enthusiast John Hammond (__Richard Attenborough__), __CEO__ of __InGen__ has recently created Jurassic Park; a futuristic theme park populated with dinosaurs cloned from __DNA__ taken from fossilized mosquitoes preserved in __amber__. The park is situated on Isla Nublar, an island 87 miles north-west of __Costa Rica__; for security purposes, the island is surrounded by fifty miles of electric fence, and the dinosaurs have had their chromosomes altered to make them all female to prevent reproduction. As an additional precaution the animals cannot produce lysine, the building block for protein in the body, thus requiring regular injections._

_After an incident in the park, where a worker is fatally savaged by a __Velociraptor__, Hammond's investors and their lawyer Donald Gennaro (__Martin Ferrero__) tell him to have two experts sign off on the island for the benefit of health and safety. To that end, Hammond invites paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant (__Sam Neill__) and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler (__Laura Dern__) along with Dr. Ian Malcolm (__Jeff Goldblum__), a chaotician, and Hammond's grandchildren—Tim Murphy (__Joseph Mazzello__) and Lex (__Ariana Richards__)—to Jurassic Park, in order to convince Gennaro and the investors the park is safe. The group is sent into the park as part of a __safari__ experience to observe most of the animals. Hammond, meanwhile, observes his guests along with Head Technician Ray Arnold (__Samuel L. Jackson__) and his game warden, Robert Muldoon (__Bob Peck__)._

_However, it transpires the head computer programmer, Dennis Nedry (__Wayne Knight__), is in the employ of BioSyn, a corporate rival of InGen, and has been paid a substantial price to steal fertilized dinosaur __embryos__. To allow the theft, Nedry deactivates the park's security measures, allowing him easy access to the embryo storage. However, he also deactivates the fences, so he can escape the compound. The rest of the group, who have been stranded in the park due to the system shutdown, are attacked by the __Tyrannosaurus__ escaping from its paddock; Gennaro is killed after leaving the kids and Malcolm is badly injured. Grant survives and escapes with the children into the park. Nedry flees with the goods, but his jeep gets stuck. While trying to winch it out, Nedry is blinded and eventually killed by an escaped __Dilophosaurus__, and the embryos are lost._

_Unable to find Nedry's command for the computer, Hammond recommends a total shutdown of the park's systems. He, along with Sattler, Arnold, Muldoon and Malcolm, shut down the park's system and retreats to the emergency bunker, from where Arnold heads to the maintenance compound to reboot the system. When he doesn't return, Muldoon and Sattler head for the compound; on the way, they pass the raptor paddock, and discover the raptors (whose fence wasn't shut off by Nedry but was affected by the park-wide shut-down) have escaped. At the same time, Grant and the children discover a nest full of hatched eggs; the dinosaurs are breeding. Grant theorizes this is due to using frog DNA to fill in gaps in the dinosaur gene sequence, as some frogs are able to change gender in a single-sex environment._

_As Muldoon and Sattler proceed to the maintenance compound, Muldoon realizes they are being hunted by Velociraptors. The pair split up; Muldoon goes after the raptors, while Sattler heads for the maintenance shed. She manages to reactivate the park's systems (narrowly escaping a Velociraptor hiding inside the shed, which has killed Arnold) inadvertently at the same time, Tim, Lex and Grant climb the electrified fence out of the park's animal zone and Tim is nearly killed upon the reactivation of the electricity; meanwhile, Muldoon is ambushed and killed by the Velociraptors. Grant and the kids head for the Visitor's Center; he leaves the kids alone in the kitchen while he reunites with Sattler and the others. The kids find that two Velociraptors have entered the Center, but they are able to evade the dinosaurs, reunite with Grant and Sattler and get the park's security systems working from the control room. Grant contacts Hammond and tells him to call the mainland for rescue, but the two raptors find the group and attack._

_The group flees, only to be cornered in the entrance hall by the Velociraptors, who get ready to pounce. As all seems lost, the Tyrannosaurus breaks into the hall and seizes one of the raptors in its jaws, killing it. The second raptor charges the T-Rex as Sattler, Grant and the kids run for safety as the two dinosaurs fight; they are rescued by Malcolm and Hammond, who have fled the emergency bunker in a Jeep, where Grant tells Hammond he will not endorse Jurassic Park, a decision with which Hammond agrees. As they drive away, the Tyrannosaurus finishes off the Velociraptor and roars in triumph._

_Four years after the incident at Jurassic Park, __John Hammond__ (__Richard Attenborough__) has lost control of __InGen__ to his nephew, __Peter Ludlow__ (__Arliss Howard__). __Ian Malcolm__ (__Jeff Goldblum__) violated his __non-disclosure agreement__ and went public about the events, but few believed him and threats of legal action prevented him from producing any evidence, leaving his academic reputation destroyed. One day, Hammond summons Malcolm to his home and tells him about "Site B", located on Isla Sorna, where the dinosaurs were actually engineered, before being sent to Isla Nublar when mature. The island was abandoned after a hurricane wiped out most of the facilities, and the creatures were left there to live wild. Hammond asks Malcolm to help him stop Ludlow from using Site B to bail out the __bankrupt__ InGen, and to help him convince environmentalists to leave the island as a __nature reserve__. Malcolm initially refuses, but agrees to go after learning that his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding (__Julianne Moore__), is already there._

_Malcolm is joined by Eddie Carr (__Richard Schiff__), an engineer who built the group's custom vehicles, and Nick Van Owen (__Vince Vaughn__), documentary producer and environmentalist. Shortly after arriving on the island, they encounter a __Stegosaurus__ herd and meet Sarah. When they return to camp, they find Kelly (__Vanessa Lee Chester__), Malcolm's daughter, has stowed away. Malcolm tries to contact the boat to take them home, but they are interrupted by the arrival of an InGen team sent by and joined by Ludlow. The rival team quickly captures samples of several species, including __Parasaurolophus__, __Stegosaurus__, __Gallimimus__, __Pachycephalosaurus__, __Triceratops__, and a swarm of __Compsognathus__. That night, Nick and Sarah sneak into the InGen camp to free the dinosaurs and cut the fuel lines on the vehicles. The freed dinosaurs cause a huge commotion, compounded by the exploding vehicles. Roland (__Pete Postlethwaite__), the leader of the InGen team, admonishes his second-in-command, Dieter Stark (__Peter Stormare__), for the lack of security._

_Roland wishes to capture an adult male __Tyrannosaurus__, and creates a trap by breaking the leg of a baby T. Rex so that its cries might lure its parents. When he returns to the camp, Nick frees the baby, taking it back to their trailer so Sarah can set its broken leg. The adult Tyrannosaurs come searching for their child and, after retrieving it, throws one half of the hinged trailer over a cliff with Malcolm, Nick, and Sarah inside. Eddie throws down a rope and tries to pull the trailer back up using one of the SUVs, but is torn in half and eaten by the Tyrannosaurs. The trailer falls off the cliff, but its occupants survive by holding on to the rope, only to be rescued by the InGen team. With all of the communications equipment destroyed in the attacks, both groups team up to reach the old InGen compound's radio station, right through a __Velociraptor__ nesting site. During the walk to the station Stark is killed by a pack of __compys__._

_At night, the male Tyrannosaur comes across the group's camp and pokes his head into Sarah and Kelly's tent, sniffing Sarah's jacket covered with blood from the baby's leg. One of the InGen team workers notices this and screams, waking up the rest of the group as they all begin to run, with the female Tyrannosaur in pursuit. After initially failing to kill the male Tyrannosaur (mainly because Nick stole the bullets from his gun), Roland uses a tranquilizing gun to knock the dinosaur out. After fleeing the female Tyrannosaur, the InGen team passes through a field of tall grass and are picked off one-by-one by __Velociraptors__. Malcolm, Sarah, Nick, and Kelly pass through the field unharmed and Nick reaches the compound, but the others are attacked by three raptors and go into hiding. After a fight with the raptors, Ian, Sarah, and Kelly run towards a building where they reunite with Nick and contact a rescue helicopter. As they fly away, they see that Roland has caged the male Tyrannosaur and Ludlow preparing to ship it and the baby back to the mainland._

_When the ship carrying the dinosaur arrives in San Diego, it crashes into the dock. A boarding party finds out the entire crew is dead. While searching for survivors, a guard opens the cargo hold and inadvertently releases the Tyrannosaur, which escapes into the city. Malcolm and Sarah learn that the Tyrannosaur stopped breathing due to a tranquilizer overdose, it was given amphetamines to bring it around, but not knowing the proper dosage, they administered too much and the dinosaur is out of control. Realizing that the Tyrannosaur will likely come for its infant, Malcolm and Sarah rush to the Jurassic Park arena to get the baby T. Rex, which had been brought in separately by plane, and during this time, the T. Rex is wreaking havoc in San Diego, having eaten a fleeing civilian and a dog. They lure the adult with the baby and run back to the boat. Ludlow tries to intervene, but is trapped in the cargo hold and devoured by the baby. Malcolm and Sarah manage to tranquilize the adult before it can escape again, and seal it in the hold._

_By morning, as Malcolm and Sarah fall asleep on the couch in their living room, Kelly watches television reports of the cargo ship on its way back to Site B, surrounded by a convoy of naval vessels. The program breaks away to an interview of restored InGen Chairman John Hammond, who explains that the island will now be left alone as a natural reserve so the dinosaurs can live free of human interference. He offers a quote by Malcolm, "Life will find a way." The scene cuts to Site B, where the family of Tyrannosaurs is shown reunited in the wild, alongside a herd of Stegosaurus migrating and a flock of __Pteranodons__ flying overhead._

_In the beginning of the film, a boy named Eric Kirby (__Trevor Morgan__) and his soon-to-be stepfather, Ben Hildebrand, go parasailing near Isla Sorna with Dino-Soar Parasailing. But when the boat's crew are killed, Ben and Eric crash on the island. Scientists Alan Grant (__Sam Neill__) and Ellie Sattler (__Laura Dern__) have continued their paleontological careers but are working independently. Ellie is married and has two children; and Grant is still digging with his __protégé__, Billy Brennan (__Alessandro Nivola__). He is approached by Paul (and Amanda Kirby (__Téa Leoni__), who say they are wealthy thrill-seekers who had charted a plane to tour Isla Sorna and want Grant to be a __guide__. Grant is reluctant at first, but he eventually agrees after the Kirbys promise to fund his dig._

_Grant suspects that something is not quite right when the plane carrying him, Billy, the Kirbys', and a trio of mercenaries, Udesky (__Michael Jeter__), Cooper (__John Diehl__), and Nash (__Bruce A. Young__), lands. After Amanda uses a megaphone to try to call out to her son in the jungle, they are attacked by a __spinosaurus__. They attempt to escape in the plane, leaving Cooper behind. Cooper tries to get them to stop the plane but is killed on the runway by the spinosaurus. They accidentally fly into the spinosaurus and go down, flying through the forest crashing into the trees, stranding them on the island. The spinosaurus attacks again, tearing off the front of the cockpit. Nash is pulled out of the plane and eaten by the Spinosaurus. The plane falls to the ground and the spinosaurus attempts to crush it, but Grant, Billy, Paul, Amanda, and Udesky escape. However, they then run into a __tyrannosaurus rex__, which follows them back into the forest. They soon run into the spinosaurus again, and the two theropods engage in battle, with the spinosaurus emerging victorious, by snapping the tyrannosaur's neck. Grant learns that the Kirbys are actually searching for their son, Eric, who was stranded on the island along with Amanda's fiancé, Ben, in a __parasailing__ accident eight weeks earlier. He decides to lead them to the coast, increasing their chances of getting rescued. Along the way, they discover the parasail, as well as Ben's skeletal remains. Billy salvages the parasail, and the Kirbys discover several nearby __velociraptors__ nests._

_The group then explores the abandoned InGen compound where they are attacked by a velociraptor. As they flee, they are ambushed by the rest of the raptor pack, and Udesky gets separated from the others and killed. When Grant also becomes separated from the group, Eric suddenly appears and rescues him from several raptors. Eric, who has been surviving on the island since the accident, has been living on the island in an abandoned supply truck. When the groups reunite, they are attacked again by the spinosaurus. They find shelter in another building, and Grant discovers that Billy has stolen two velociraptor eggs in the hope of selling them upon their return to the mainland and funding the dig; this provoked the earlier attack._

_To reach a boat docked in a nearby river, the group must pass through a massive aviary dome, where they are attacked by numerous __pteranodons__. Using the parasail he salvaged, Billy rescues Eric from a nest of pteranodon infants, but is attacked and overwhelmed by several adults, and the rest of the group assumes he is dead. Amanda and Eric fail to lock the pteranodons inside the aviary as the group escapes. Grant and the Kirbys find a boat, and while floating down the river, they hear a phone ringing. This leads them to a dung pile containing the __satellite phone__ the spinosaurus had eaten from the plane, which they are forced to sift through in order to recover the phone. A __ceratosaurus__ appears briefly but does not attack, due to the smell of the dung on the humans. Grant attempts to contact Ellie via the satellite phone, but only communicates "The river- Site B! The river!" as they are again attacked by the spinosaurus. Paul is briefly thought to have been killed in the attack, but manages to survive, and the spinosaurus finally flees after Alan shoots a flare gun at the spinosaurus causing it to bounce off and ignite fire on an oil spill._

_The group is close to the shore when the raptors reappear, wanting their eggs back. The raptors pause when Grant imitates a velociraptor call on a special pipe he had formed earlier in the film, based on a raptor's skull. Suddenly, a helicopter can be heard overhead. The eggs are given back to the raptors, and they retreat. The group arrives at the beach to see a __United States Marine Corps__ detachment sent by Ellie's diplomat husband. As they board a helicopter, Grant finds Billy, who was injured during the Pteranodon attack but is still alive. As the helicopter flies off, the survivors see three Pteranodons flying off into the distance. Eric asks Grant where they might be going, and Grant speculates that they are searching for new nesting grounds. The trio of Pteranodon are seen flying off in the clouds._

"Wow. Sounds bad… Is there more?" Kendall asked. "Yes. But you'll have to ask Leah about that. She doesn't like me telling the tale." Alan walked away, and Logan walked out. "Kendall… Why did we get on that damn plane anyways?" Kendall looked at him. "I don't know."

_**MIDNIGHT:**_

Katie slept in Leah's old bed, and Logan and Carlos slept on the floor. James slept in Leah's new bed, and Kendall and Leah stayed awake.

"So…" Kendall said, "Your dad was telling me a story. But.. He said you would tell the next chapter. So.." Leah stood up. "Tell me about the real world… and I'll tell you my tale." Kendall stood up as well, and stuck out his hand. "Deal." Leah looked at him confused, and he said, "You shake my hand with yours." He took her hand in his own, "Like thi…." He stopped, looking in her lion eyes. They were like pools of pure gold. He pulled her forward, and kissed her lightly. The sparks flew as they both kissed the other. Leah stopped kissing him and pulled away, "This is as far as I've ever gone with a boy… This isn't right…" He kissed her again, "Yes it is. It's so right." "Oh no it's not." Their eyes widened, "Uh oh…."

**AN: Sorry its so long... But yay. :) **


	3. Caught in Midnight

**Chapter 3: Caught in Midnight:**

_Alan stood watching is daughter make out with a hormonal city boy that had a weird haircut. Finally he stepped in._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he practically screamed. Kendall pulled away from Leah, "Uhm…" He stuttered. Leah looked at her father and murmured, "Private talk, Dad." She pulled him aside, and said some things Kendall couldn't hear. They walked back, but were stopped by a roaring sound. Leah ran into the RV and woke Katie, "Girly, c'mon. Time to leave." Leah carried Katie to the jeep, and put her in. The roaring got closer, and Leah heard a plane. "Dad. Plane." She said, "Plane!" She picked up Katie and ran toward where the plane landed. The rest of the clan followed and Leah had tears in her eyes.

**AN: Short chapter… Next one will be longer.**


	4. Who Am I Living For

**Chapter 4: Who Am I Living For?**

Kendall, who was happy that the plane landed, saw that Leah didn't understand what everyone was talking about. Katie was holding onto Logan now, since Leah was trying to understand what was going on. Finally, Leah spoke. "What's going to happen?" "We're going to the real world." Kendall told her. Leah blinked back tears, "Why?" "Because we belong there." Logan said. Leah held onto Kendall's hand as they stepped on the plane. They sat next to each other, so he could tell her about the new world.

"Do you know what it's like to lose someone so close to you?" Kendall asked. Leah nodded, "I lost my sister, Rea to a raptor. Why?" Kendall gulped, "Because I lost my mom in the crash…" Leah touched his hand, "I'm sorry." Kendall shrugged, "It doesn't matter at all…." She looked him in the eyes, "It does. It just depends who you're living for." He smiled at her, "I know who I'm living for now…" Leah blushed and giggled. He touched her cheek, and began to tell her about society… With iPods, and Laptops, and Internet.. Leah was filled with wonder. "We will be landing in 3,2,1... Welcome to Los Angeles."

Kendall took Leah's hand and walked in front of her. She walked slowly behind him, but when the LA sun hit her face, she felt whole. Kendall took her over to an unknown man, who was heavyset, and a woman, dressed very classy. "Gustavo, Kelly, This is Leah. She's going to live with us. She's also my girlfriend." Leah blushed as he kissed her cheek. "Well…" Gustavo said, "Welcome to Hollywood, Leah."


End file.
